Liens de Sang
by Lulu Has A Gun
Summary: Série de courts one-shot sur la relation père fils de Kratos et Lloyd. Je les écris à des occasions comme Noël ou Halloween ou simplement pour tuer le temps. Pas de yaoi... pour le moment. 4ème OS !
1. Un Divin Vampire

**Ayant remarqué que je commençais à avoir quelques OS rien que sur Kratos et Lloyd, j'ai décidé de les publier ici. Souvent assez courts, ils traitent tous de la relation père/fils ( pas de Yaoi ^^" ). J'espère que les fans du genre apprécieront.**

**Celui-ci, ne vous étonnez pas s'il est un peu décalé: je l'avais écrit spécialement pour Halloween.**

**Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartient pas ! Le scénar de ce ptit truc si XD**

Un Divin Vampire

_Spécial Halloween_

C'était une froide nuit d'hiver. Cette année, la neige était arrivée plus tôt et ses généreux flocons tombaient du ciel de velours noir pour recouvrir les toits de la capitale, comme si les étoiles elles-mêmes quittaient la voûte astrale pour se joindre aux humains le temps d'un jour effrayant, un jour d'horreur, le jour d'Halloween…

Et ce soir, un peu avant minuit, Kratos était appuyé sur la balustrade d'un balcon de l'auberge la plus fastueuse de Meltokio, un verre de vin rouge à la main. L'heure d'accomplir l'objectif qu'il s'était fixé arrivait. Un sourire vint lentement étirer ses lèvres puis il rentra. Consciencieusement, il choisit ses vêtements et se décida pour une chemise de soie, sombre comme cette nuit, et respira le parfum de ses mèches lissées. Une fois satisfait, il quitta sa chambre, puis l'auberge, et s'enfonça dans un dédale de rues à peine éclairées.

Face au temps que cela lui prendrait de marcher jusqu'à destination, il préféra la voie des airs. Se dissimulant dans une impasse étroite, il déploya ses ailes azur et donna une petite pulsion sur le sol pour prendre son envol. Il s'éleva bien haut dans le ciel, survolant les habitations où dormaient paisiblement les citoyens dans leurs rêves de richesse, de bonheur et de gloire. Ils ne se doutaient pas que la vie de leur héros allait cette nuit prendre une autre route…

Grâce à l'acuité de ses yeux d'Ange, il trouva rapidement ce qu'il cherchait. Il se dirigea vers un quartier de beaux appartements assez aisés et se posa allègrement sur le toit d'un bâtiment qui servait aussi de terrasse à l'habitant du dernier étage. A pas de loup, il descendit les escaliers et entra. L'appartement était vide, voilà qui tira une moue contrariée au Séraphin. Sans pour autant s'énerver de sa surprise ratée, il entra dans le salon, contempla quelques secondes la grande bibliothèque et l'âtre où du bois brûlait en crépitant de temps à autre. Finalement, il s'allongea dans un grand canapé et décida d'attendre. Et son attente ne fut pas veine car, seulement une poignée de secondes plus tard, un jeune homme de dix-neuf ans rentra chez lui. Kratos l'entendit déposer ses clés sur une table et ôter sa veste. Avec un soupir, Lloyd entra dans le salon.

Tout d'abord, il ne remarqua pas son père qui en profita pour détailler sa silhouette. Son fils avait grandi -mais il n'atteignait pas encore la taille de son paternel. Il était svelte bien que musclé, sa peau avait un léger hâle et ses cheveux couleur chocolat atteignaient ses épaules. Il portait un simple pantalon et une chemise blanche, et à son doigt était passé un anneau portant les armoiries de l'Université Royale. Kratos se redressa et s'assit. Lloyd se retourna.

- Papa ?

L'Ange lui rendit un regard affirmatif. En face de lui, son fils sourit et ils s'étreignirent quelques instants.

- Tu es enfin revenu.

- Oui, pour toi.

L'inquiétude se mit à briller dans les prunelles noisette du jeune homme.

- Tu es sûr que ça va ? Tu es vraiment pâle.

- Tout va bien, le rassura son aîné.

- Tu es sûr ? Tu veux quelque chose à manger ?

- Mh… Ce ne serait pas de refus.

Lloyd entra dans une autre pièce qui était la cuisine et commença à rassembler ce dont il avait besoin.

- Tu es entré à l'Université Royale ? Demanda son père et notant qu'il y avait un diplôme encadré au murs avec des signatures de professeurs renommés accompagnées d'encouragements.

- Oui ! Répondit joyeusement le jeune homme. J'ai travaillé dur ! Maintenant, toutes les voies s'offrent à moi !

- Sais-tu déjà ce que tu veux faire ?

- Mh… Je pensais à quelque chose dans les organisations qui tentent de régler des conflits, ou quelque chose comme ça…

Kratos approuva d'un hochement de tête et s'avança dans la cuisine, se postant juste derrière son fils. Son bras s'enroula autour de ce dernier et le Séraphin plongea son visage dans la jungle de ses cheveux, inspirant son parfum : un mélange d'air pur de tous horizons. Sous ses doigts, Lloyd s'était légèrement crispé. Sa main circula sur son flanc puis sur son ventre, se posant enfin sur son torse en le poussant doucement contre son paternel alors que celui-ci enfouissait son visage dans son cou, ses lèvres touchant la jugulaire palpitante.

- Euh… Papa ? Hésita le jeune homme.

L'étreinte se fit soudain moins intime et Kratos déposa un rapide baiser sur sa joue.

- Ma parole, mais tu es un vrai cordon bleu.

- Et bien…

- Tu m'as manqué… Dit l'Ange dans un souffle.

- Toi aussi.

Le Séraphin lui rendit un regard tendre avant de retourner vers le salon.

Moins d'une heure plus tard, Lloyd déposa sur la table un plat dont le fumet aurait pu venir de la cuisine d'un véritable chef. Son fils l'appela mais il ne répondit pas, obligeant celui-ci à aller jusqu'au salon. L'Ange se leva et prit son fils dans ses bras.

- Papa…

Le visage du Séraphin retrouva l'endroit qu'il avait marqué un peu plus tôt et y posa ses lèvres. Une fois de plus Lloyd se raidit dans son étreinte mais Kratos ne s'arrêta pas là. Il embrassa sa peau, y faisant circuler sa bouche, réchauffant la veine de sa langue. Ses bras se resserrèrent en prévision de sa réaction. Enfin, les lèvres de l'Ange se retroussèrent, dévoilant deux canines d'une blancheur éclatante, longues et pointues. Comme un animal craintif prit au piège, Lloyd commença à se débattre. Malheureusement, Kratos ne lâcherait pas sa proie, son étreinte d'acier empêchant toute fuite. Comme appréhendant ce qu'il allait se passer, le jeune homme arrêta de bouger, ses muscles se crispant sous l'effet de la peur. Une fois de plus, la langue du Séraphin caressa sa jugulaire et enfin, presque avec douceur, il y planta ses crocs. Un court gémissement lui fit rapidement savoir qu'il avait gagné. Et c'est avec une satisfaction totale que son propre sang vint extasier ses sens. Un soupir de bien être gonfla son torse alors qu'il aspirait ses premières gorgées de vie, si exquises…

Lentement, la résistance de Lloyd faiblit et il sentit son corps se laisser aller dans ses bras. Avec délicatesse, il le retint de tomber puis le porta jusqu'au canapé, s'allongeant sur lui, sans décoller ses lèvres de la précieuse source. Emprisonné sous son père, les forces de Lloyd l'abandonnaient, ses bras retombèrent et seule la présence chaude sur son corps lui apportait un dernier réconfort. Finalement, Kratos décolla sa bouche de la veine qui avait pris une teinte violacée, percée à deux endroits par les canines du Séraphin. Il posa un regard affectueux et protecteur sur son fils puis se pencha à nouveau vers son cou pour passer tendrement sa langue sur la blessure. L'Ange se mordit ensuite la paume et fit tomber trois goûtes de son sang dans la bouche de son fils. Enfin, il en prit un peu sur son doigt et en colora les lèvres du jeune homme.

- Tout va bien, lui murmura-t-il à l'oreille.

Lloyd perdit connaissance

--

Dans une pièce éclairée seulement par quelques bougies, Kratos était assis dans un fauteuil à haut dossier, contemplant son trophée. Dans un lit de draps de soie noirs, un jeune homme dormait profondément, sa peau pâle contrastant avec le tissu. Dans son cou, on pouvait voir deux petites cicatrices.

- Dors mon Ange, mon fils… Mon compagnon pour l'éternité…

* * *

**Voilà, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! N'oubliez pas de laisser quelques mots si vous avez apprécié, ça fait toujours plaisir ^^**


	2. Ce qu'on retrouve

**Ca, c'est une petite chose que j'ai écrite il y a quelques mois. Plutôt rare pour une de mes histoires, celle-ci, je l'ai rédigée à la première personne ( Lloyd's POV ). Ce jour-là, je me sentais un peu triste et ça a visiblement déteint sur mes mots. J'espère que vous aimerez.**

**Disclaimer: Tales of Symphonia ne m'appartient pas.**

**Ce qu'on retrouve**

Après deux mois de maladie, je suis mort. Mon corps si faible n'a su contenir mon âme plus longtemps et je me suis envolé. Mais pas trop haut, pas tout de suite. Je voulais les voir une dernière fois, graver leurs visages dans ma mémoire pour ne jamais les oublier. Ils n'étaient pas présents quand cette lance empoisonnée m'a déchiré les entrailles, mais je ne leur en veux pas.

_Colette, Génis, Raine, Préséa, Sheena, Régal, Zélos..._

C'était à croire que j'étais né pour réunifier les mondes, car j'en ai été enlevé moins d'une demi année plus tard. Mes amis... La plus grande peur de ma vie était de me retrouver complètement seul. Et je suis là, entre deux univers, seul: je n'ai pas encore fini, je n'ai pas encore le droit de m'en aller. Colette est effondrée dans les bras de Sheena qui pleure avec elle. Le regard vide de Zélos me fait mal, mal pour lui. La vie... La mort... Quitter les vivants avait presque été une libération. Je ne voulais plus souffrir, ni moralement ni physiquement. Mon coeur est lourd, mais aucune larme ne quitte mes yeux. Je flotte au dessus du monde sans connaître mon but. Derrière la fenêtre, le ciel est bleu, totalement dégagé. Je sors de la maisonnette de mon enfance et lève les yeux.

_Papa..._

Je sais qui je suis, je connais les parents qui auraient dû rester les miens. Le sang qui coule dans mes veines, c'est aussi le sien. Jamais je n'ai pu lui dire combien je l'aimais, jamais ces mots n'ont dépassé mon esprit pour se glisser entre mes lèvres. Peut-être n'est-il pas trop tard. Brusquement, je me retrouve là, sur cette planète de désolation. Rien n'a changé, il fait toujours aussi sombre, toujours aussi lourd. Même privé de mon enveloppe charnelle, je peux le sentir. Avec de la concentration, mon corps apparaît avec des habits simples: chemise blanche, pantalon noir. D'un pas lent, je me dirige vers le palais là-bas au loin, avec ses tours qui semblent s'attaquer aux cieux couleur ecchymose.

Je n'ai plus aucune notion de temps. Suis-je arrivé à cette porte en seulement quelques minutes ou en plusieurs heures ? Je pose ma paume sur le battant de métal et sa surface glacée réveille mes sens. Une simple pulsion et le portail s'ouvre silencieusement. J'entre. Il n'est pas dans la salle du trône. Un soupir m'échappe. Je prend un couloir, je tourne à droite, à gauche. Bêtement, je pensais que si j'étais resté sous la forme d'un esprit, j'aurais pu traverser les murs. Mais au fin fond de ce labyrinthe, je me retrouve sur un balcon. Il est là, appuyé sur le garde-fou, les yeux perdu dans cet horrible ciel. Un instant, ma respiration se fait plus irrégulière. Revenant à lui, il se tourne vers moi, surpris.

_Lloyd..._

Je lui souris.

_Que fais tu ici ?_

_Ca n'a pas d'importance, je voulais te voir._

Alors, je me dirige vers lui. Une fois en face de mon père, mon sourire s'agrandit et mes bras s'enroulent autour de son torse pour que je puisse me blottir contre lui.

_Tu m'as manqué._

A son tour, il me prend dans ses bras. Quelques minutes plus tard, nous nous retrouvons assis sur ce même balcon, moi, la tête enfouie dans le creux de son épaule. Je suis bien là, j'aurais voulu prendre cette place plus souvent. Jamais je ne me suis senti aussi aimé et en sécurité qu'à cet instant. Sa main caresse mes cheveux alors que l'autre me serre contre lui. Je soupire de bien être. Je ne veux pas quitter la chaleur de son étreinte, pas encore, pas tout de suite... La main qui était posée sur ma tête s'arrête et retombe sur mon dos. Je lève les yeux vers lui. Il a l'air tellement triste.

_Lloyd... est-ce que tu... es mort ?_

Sa voix tremble et le sourire que j'affiche le prend au dépourvu.

_Je suis heureux d'avoir pu te voir une dernière fois. Je t'aime papa._

Je me redresse en douceur, il ne me retient pas. Son regard n'a pas changé. Au fond de moi, quelque chose me disait qu'il était temps, que tout devait finir. Ses doigts caressent ma joue. Je regarde ma propre main, elle devient translucide. Je suis en train de quitter ce monde. Une lueur étrange capte mon regard, mes yeux s'agrandissent.

_Non..._

Il libérait son mana.

_Papa..._

D'un bras, il m'attire à nouveau contre lui et s'allonge au sol. J'enfoui ma tête dans son cou et ses mains reprennent leur place dans mes cheveux et sur mon dos. Son odeur m'est si agréable... Je m'accroche à son pourpoint. Je sais que c'est ce qu'il voulait, mais je ne peux empêcher mes larmes de mouiller ses vêtements. Son coeur ralentit, jusqu'à ce qu'il n'y ait plus un bruit. Je disparais.

Une lumière vive absorbe nos esprits et je peux sentir une nouvelle présence à mes côtés. Mon père me serre toujours contre lui. Un rire clair, féminin, nous accueille, et ma mémoire en est comme ravivée. Une voix retentit, sa voix, douce et presque amusée.

_Bonjour vous deux, vous n'imaginez pas à quel point vous m'avez manqué._

_Anna !_

_Maman !_

_

* * *

_

**Voilà, c'est ici que la petite chose se termine. J'espère que vous avez aimé. N'hésitez pas à laisser des review selon votre appréciation.**

**En ce qui concerne les prochains que je publierai, il y aura un OS que j'avais écrit pour Noël ( puisque je suis déjà en retard, plus besoin de me presser XD ). Ensuite viendra sûrement "Flamberge" que j'ai supprimée du site pour petites rénovations. Après ça, on verra bien... J'ai pensé à une suite pour Un Divin Vampire ( juste un OS, pas de fic ). Mais je préviens déjà que le yaoi n'est pas ma tasse de thé ^^" Désolée... La seule chose vraiment certaine, c'est que ce sera avec Lloyd et Kratos !**


	3. Flocons

**Comme annoncé, voici l'OS que j'avais écrit pour la période de Noël. C'est pas trop agité, surtout axé sur les sentiments, ... De quoi tirer des "awww..." XD Il ne fallait pas quelque chose de trop brutal et violent pour les fêtes. M'enfin, c'est fini alors on s'en fout. J'espère quand même que vous aimerez !**

**Flocons**

_Spécial Noël_

Au-dessus de Meltokio, des nuages cachés par l'ombre de la nuit offraient leur pluie immaculée à la capitale. Les toits étaient blancs et la rue glissante, mais, malgré la neige et le froid, la métropole restait très animée, même plus qu'à l'accoutumée. Elle était bondée d'habitants, de couples et de familles louvoyant gaiement dans les boutiques et autour des sapins. Partout les façades étaient décorées et illuminées par des guirlandes élémentales. C'était le premier Noël depuis la réunification des deux mondes et il promettait déjà d'être mémorable.

Mais, bien que ce soit une fête de joie et de générosité, certains n'arriveraient malheureusement jamais à s'entendre…

- Zélos ! Tu n'es qu'un… qu'un sale pervers ! Vociféra Sheena.

- Pervers, j'en convient, mais, personnellement, je me trouve plutôt propre. Tu veux venir vérifier ? Plaisanta le roux. Ma délicieuse petite madame Noël en sucre !

Un objet volant non identifié traversa la pièce pour aller s'écraser avec grand fracas contre un mur. Le manoir Wilder comptait désormais un vase de moins.

- Voyons, ne te mets pas en colère, je croyais juste que ce joli costume était mon cadeau, rigola l'élu en évitant un deuxième projectile.

A la porte, Génis avait suspendu son mouvement, la main à quelques centimètres de la porte. Le jeune Demi Elfe soupira avant d'enfoncer son menton dans son écharpe. Derrière lui, les autres compagnons masquaient difficilement leur sourire, remontant leur col pour qu'on ne voie plus que leurs yeux brillant d'amusement.

Finalement, il cala correctement son bonnet sur sa tête et prit son courage à deux mains.

- Génis ! Comme ça fait plaisir de te voir ! Oh ! Vous tous aussi !

Zélos l'avait doublé, sûrement en quête d'un quelconque espoir de fuite.

- Reviens ici ! S'époumona la jeune femme à l'intérieur.

Un sifflement au-dessus de la tête du jeune mage lui indiqua qu'il aurait été la victime innocente du jour s'il avait été un peu plus grand.

- T'as vu comme Sheena est de bonne humeur ? Une bataille de boules de neige s'impose, hé hé !

L'élu fit entrer toute la compagnie.

- Tiens, tu ne nous avait pas prévenus qu'ils seraient là, dit Raine en apercevant les deux autres invités.

Dans le salon, les deux derniers Anges du Cruxis, Yuan et Kratos, encore dans ses habits du Cruxis, étaient confortablement installés dans de grands fauteuils, immobiles. Ils relevèrent la tête à leur arrivée, le premier levant son verre en guise de salut.

- Ouais, j'ai voulu les accrocher au sapin mais ils n'étaient pas d'accords !

- Tss… Stupide élu, dit Yuan, visiblement vexé.

- On accroche des Anges aux sapins à Tesséha'lla ? Demanda candidement Colette.

- Mais oui ma petite chérie ! Après tout, c'est l'Ange Gabriel qui est venu annoncer la naissance de Mithos !

- Balivernes, maugréa le Demi Elfe aux cheveux bleus entre ses dents.

Zélos ne cacha pourtant pas sa joie d'avoir touché l'un des compères dans son orgueil et c'est avec un sourire comme une banane, jusqu'aux oreilles, qu'il fit amener à boire et les fit asseoir.

- Au fait, vous n'auriez pas vu Lloyd ? Je l'avais aussi invité mais je n'ai pas eu de réponse.

Les compagnons s'entreregardèrent silencieusement. Génis prit la parole.

- Quand Dirk est mort, il y a environ six mois, il a dit qu'il avait besoin de se changer les idées et… il est parti.

- Nous pensions le retrouver ici, poursuivit sa sœur. Mais visiblement…

Zélos haussa les épaules.

- S'il voyage, c'est normal qu'il n'ait rien reçu. Franchement, je pense qu'on n'a pas besoin de se faire du souci pour lui.

Les autres ne répondirent pas.

- Bref ! Fit l'élu en se levant d'un bond. C'est Noël et j'ai des cadeaux pour vous !

- Des cadeaux ? Dirent en cœur les habitants de Sylvarant.

La bonne humeur du roux s'affaissa comme s'il venait d'apprendre la mort de quelqu'un, les yeux scintillants, au bord des larmes.

- Nous ne faisons pas de cadeaux à Noël chez nous, expliqua Raine. Nous en faisons à la fête de Martel, c'est-à-dire quand…

- Vous voulez dire que… vous n'avez rien pour moi ? Les questionna Zélos de sa petite voix enrouée. Ce sera la première fois que je ne recevrai rien à Noël….

- Il y a un début à tout ! Lança Génis d'un rire gêné.

L'élu ne bougeait plus. Un à un, il regardait chacun de ses compagnons, la mine défaite.

- Personne ne m'aime ! Hurla-t-il de désespoir.

--

Assis sur un des plus hauts toits de la ville, Lloyd inspira profondément l'air glacé de la soirée et regarda un gros flocon blanc fondre dans sa paume. Frissonnant, il resserra sa cape autour de lui. C'était un grand tissu brun clair qui lui arrivait aux mollets avec un col qui remontait jusqu'à son nez, entourant tout son corps comme un poncho.

Il entendit des bruits de pas et n'eut pas besoin de tourner la tête pour reconnaître son amie. Ayumi prit une des longues mèches de cheveux du garçon et la fit glisser entre ses doigts.

- Ca te va bien le blond, dit-elle avec un sourire amical.

Elle enleva un peu de neige du toit et s'assit à ses côtés. Enfin, Lloyd se tourna vers elle.

Ayumi était une jeune fille du même âge que lui, plus petite et svelte que les autres filles de la bande. Elle avait des yeux splendides, étirés tel les natifs de Mizuho, et à l'iris tellement sombre qu'elle se confondait avec ses pupilles. Sa peau était comme de la porcelaine et on la devinait douce comme de la soie. Encadrant son visage ovale, ses cheveux noirs et brillants étaient aussi longs que ceux du garçon, atteignant sa taille. A l'instar de Lloyd, elle avait revêtu une des grandes capes habituelles des jeunes maraudeurs de Tesséha'lla, mais plus foncée que la sienne.

Après l'initiation de Lloyd, ils étaient devenus des coéquipiers inséparables. Ayumi était d'une compagnie agréable, elle avait toujours une histoire à raconter lorsqu'ils s'asseyaient autour d'un feu après une longue journée et, étrangement, sa présence semblait redonner de la bonne humeur à tout ceux qui la rencontraient. Au départ, Lloyd avait eu peur de la déranger avec son constant air maussade.

Depuis le départ de son père biologique sur Derris-Kharlan et encore plus à la mort de son père adoptif, Dirk, il s'était sentit abandonné et n'avait cessé de se refermer sur lui-même. Heureusement, Ayumi avait le don de réconfort et, sans jamais demander les raisons de son attitude, son sourire lui mettait du baume au cœur.

- Allez, debout, on va faire un tour en ville ! Y a encore plein de richards à qui ont peut faire les poches !

Les deux amis se levèrent et coururent vers le bord de la toiture, leur chaussures souples ne laissant que peu de traces dans sur la poudreuse. Une fois arrivés, sans ralentir leur course, ils bondirent jusqu'au bâtiment voisin. S'aidant de l'environnement urbain, ils filaient à tout allure dans la nuit sur les toits pourtant couverts de neige. Après une dizaine de minutes d'une course effrénée, ils s'arrêtèrent. L'air froid les faisait grelotter dans leurs capes, ils se regardèrent et, sans prononcer un mot, ils décidèrent mutuellement de redescendre dans la rue pour rejoindre les autres.

--

- Où vas-tu ? Demanda Zélos en apercevant Kratos près de la porte, enfilant un long manteau clair au capuchon de fourrure.

- Je vais prendre l'air, répondit sèchement le mercenaire.

Kratos sortit.

- Tsss, toujours aussi sympathique celui-là, marmonna l'élu.

L'Ange referma la porte derrière lui. Il devait faire terriblement froid cette nuit, mais la température ne l'affectait pas. Il se promena dans les rues principales de la capitale, entrant finalement dans un bar moins bondé que les autres mais néanmoins plus tranquille. Détachant son long manteau, il le posa sur un siège à côté de lui et s'assit au bar. Le gérant vint prendre sa commande.

C'était un homme de bonne taille et d'une carrure assez large. Il portait une chemise blanche enserrée par un singlet noir et son visage calme arborait une petite moustache.

- Monsieur, que puis-je vous servir ? Demanda-t-il d'une voix posée tout en essuyant un verre.

- Whisky.

- De Meltokio, des montagnes de l'Est ou du Nord ?

- Du Nord.

Le plus fort.

Kratos passa une main sur son visage. La pièce rectangulaire était chauffée par une grande cheminée sur le côté gauche. Les murs étaient sans tapisserie mais les briques acajou, les meubles de bois brut et les fauteuils mitonnés offraient aux clients cette impression d'être ailleurs, d'avoir quitté les habitudes mondaines de la capitale. Le bar occupait les deux tiers du fond de la pièce. Devant le bar et près de la cheminée, il y avait en tout six tables, pas de quoi en faire un endroit surpeuplé. Mais l'Ange appréciait cet endroit, le calme, les alcools classiques, …

Le barman lui apporta son verre. Le Kratos but une gorgée qui manqua de lui brûler la gorge. Il savoura cette sensation. C'était Yuan, il y avait plusieurs milliers d'années, qui lui avait appris à apprécier l'alcool alors qu'il n'était qu'un jeune mercenaire concourant avec ses amis pour savoir lequel pouvait boire une bouteille entière sans tanguer après. Ces souvenirs lui auraient tiré un sourire mais ce dernier préféra se cacher derrière l'habituel masque d'acier de l'Ange. Il reposa son verre.

Des rires. Tournant la tête vers la cheminée, il remarqua un groupe de jeunes, tous vêtus de longues capes. Au nombre de six, l'un d'entre eux était à genoux sur sa chaise, penché sur la table, le bras tendu, essayant de prendre son verre à un autre qui rigolait. Mais le regard écarlate du mercenaire remarqua un autre enfant, un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blonds et aux yeux semblables aux siens qui s'était recroquevillé derrière ses amis quand son regard c'était posé sur eux.

Mine de rien, Kratos se détourna et, après quelques secondes, fit un signe discret au barman.

- Qui sont ces jeunes ? Demanda-t-il à l'homme, très bas.

Le barman jeta un coup d'œil discret près de la cheminée.

- Ce sont des gosses qui viennent d'un peu partout, personne n'a l'air de savoir s'ils ont une famille ou non. Ce ne sont pas vraiment des voleurs comme certains le disent. Ils travaillent parfois pour les hauts dignitaires en transmettant des messages privés ou secrets. Un peu tapageurs, mais pas méchants.

Le barman retourna à sa vaisselle.

Le regard du mercenaire se perdit au fond de son verre. Alors c'était ça qu'il était devenu. Une vague douloureuse manqua de le submerger. Kratos finit son verre d'une traite. Rapidement, il enfila son manteau et sortit sans un regard pour les jeunes près de la cheminée. Après tout, c'était son choix. Il n'avait pas le droit d'intervenir. Peu importe le mal que ça lui faisait. Il ne pouvait pas.

Il marcha ainsi jusqu'à une grande place au deuxième niveau de Meltokio, se persuadant que c'était mieux ainsi. L'air était glacé et son souffle faisait des volutes blanches dans l'air qui s'évanouissaient presque aussitôt. Lentement, il bascula la tête en arrière, face aux cieux parsemés d'étoiles. Quoi qu'il arrive, les étoiles brilleraient toujours, c'était un moindre réconfort. Il ferma les yeux. Même ainsi, il pouvait les voir. Le ciel n'avait depuis longtemps plus de secrets pour lui. Demain, il rentrerait sur Derris-Kharlan, surveillerait à nouveau les Anges dépourvus d'âme, resterait silencieux. Avec une douloureuse appréhension, il se libéra quelques secondes, sentit le poids de son cœur dans sa poitrine, se rendit compte une fois de plus de l'étendue de ses cicatrices. Il s'avoua enfin que ce destin l'effrayait. A force d'être loin de toute vie, il finirait comme eux, le regard vide, agissant mécaniquement, comme une machine. Il perdrait tout ce qui faisait de lui un être humain, toute trace de son passé.

Kratos ne se tracassait pas de ce que les gens pensaient de lui, il n'y avait personne à cet endroit. Il agrippa son manteau à l'emplacement de son cœur. Lloyd… Une bouffée de réconfort l'envahit. Il avait choisi de vivre ainsi et ça ne le dérangeait pas. Tout ce qui comptait, c'était qu'il soit heureux. S'il était heureux, alors sa longue existence trouverait son sens, son…

Un bruit dans la neige, le léger craquement habituel de pas sur la poudreuse. Lentement, l'Ange se retourna. Il était là, à quelques mètres de lui, dans sa cape brune, avec ses longues mèches blondes parsemées de flocons. Leurs regard se croisèrent, reflets l'un de l'autre, identiques. Le visage du mercenaire s'adoucit. Lloyd, les joues rosies par le froid, le regardait, muet, ses grands yeux écarlates emplis d'un triste mélange de peine et de reproche.

Le garçon esquissa un geste, mais se retint. Après quelques secondes d'un silence interminable, il sembla vouloir revenir sur ses pas. Kratos fit un pas dans sa direction. Le garçon se réintéressa à son père. Kratos fit un deuxième pas, puis un troisième. Reprenant contenance, ses idées se remettant en place, il avançait avec plus d'assurance. Lloyd le regarda arriver sans bouger. En face de son fils, le mercenaire s'accroupit pour être à sa hauteur. S'il y avait un remède contre son mal, c'était la vie, son fils, son enfant adoré. Il posa sa main sur la tête du garçon. Sa paume glissa jusqu'à sa joue. Sa peau était froide.

Les yeux de Lloyd se remplirent d'une soudaine tristesse, brillants, de petites larmes scintillantes sur le bord des paupières. Sans crier gare, il se jeta au cou de son père, éclatant en sanglots. L'instant de surprise passé, Kratos referma ses bras sur lui, le sera contre son cœur, de toutes ses forces. Il n'avait plus envie de repartir.

--

Dans le manoir Wilder, seul l'élu était encore éveillé, même la jeune Séles était rentrée de sa virée entre amies. Peu fatigué, il s'était proposé pour attendre le retour du mercenaire et ce dernier ne tarda pas à rentrer.

Zélos regarda avec des yeux ronds les deux énergumènes qui venaient d'arriver. Kratos portait sur son dos un jeune garçon aux longs cheveux blonds mais au visage familier, endormi et emmitouflé dans son manteau.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Le questionna l'élu en voyant le mercenaire emporter son paquet vers les chambres.

- Mon cadeau de Noël, répondit l'Ange, imperturbable.

- Qui te l'a donné ?

- Le Père Noël.

--

Lloyd ouvrit lentement les paupières. Un mince rayon de soleil était passé entre les rideaux de tulle qui en filtraient la majeure partie. Prenant appui sur ses coudes, il se redressa. Avec la lumière, les souvenirs de la vieille ressurgirent. Son père… Il jeta un coup d'œil dans la chambre, notant que son manteau était posé sur le dossier d'une chaise. Il était chez Zélos et, vu la hauteur du soleil dans le ciel, il ne devait pas être très loin de midi. Il y eut des bruits de pas dans le couloir puis quelqu'un entra. Kratos.

Son père s'avança et s'assit sur le bord du lit. Sans rien dire, il prit un objet dans sa poche et le lui tendit. C'était une petite clé dorée. Lloyd comprit et n'esquissa pas un geste. Kratos lui prit la main et y déposa la petite clé.

- Qu'est-ce que c'est ? Demanda innocemment le garçon.

- La clé d'un coffre à la banque.

Lloyd se retint de fusiller l'Ange mais ne put s'empêcher de lui rendre un regard dur. Il laissa tomber la petite clé sur les draps.

- Je n'ai pas besoin d'argent.

- Maintenant, non. Mais plus tard peut-être.

Sous les yeux ébahis de son père, Lloyd, en enfant buté, prit la clé et la lança à l'autre bout de la pièce. Il se laissa retomber sur le lit et tourna fermement le dos à son protecteur.

Sans se démonter, Kratos tendit la main et lui caressa les cheveux. Le garçon ne broncha pas. Comme Ayumi le jour précédant, le mercenaire fit glisser une longue mèche blonde entre ses doigts, un sourire en coin.

- En blond, tu me fais penser à Yggdrasill. Je préférais ta vraie couleur, brun, comme ta mère.

Lloyd se releva vivement, rageur.

- Arrête ! Maman n'est plus là !

- Lloyd…

- Tu vis dans le passé et tu te caches tout le temps derrière ! J'aime maman, mais elle est toujours entre nous ! C'est impossible de parler ! Impossible d'essayer de se connaître ou de se comprendre !

Le jeune garçon se dégagea rageusement des couvertures et se leva. Sur le lit, son père semblait pétrifié. Autrefois, il aurait donné cher pour pouvoir admirer cette stupeur peinte sur son visage. Mais aujourd'hui, c'était différent.

Lloyd ouvrit la porte-fenêtre, faisant volte-face pour toiser l'Ange une dernière fois, hurlant sa tirade finale.

- Je suis son fils ! Pas son fantôme !

Et il bondit à l'extérieur.

--

- Lloyd ?

Le jeune garçon, l'Epée Eternelle en main, s'était arrêté depuis quelques secondes alors qu'il était en train d'envoyer son père sur Derris-Kharlan pour la seconde fois. Lloyd baissa le bras, l'épée pointée vers le sol. Il lança un regard indifférent au mercenaire et, sans le quitter des yeux, il lança l'arme à ses pieds. L'Ange ne bougea pas. Lloyd haussa les épaules.

- S'tu veux y aller, t'a qu'à le faire tout seul, t'es assez grand pour m'abandonner encore une fois.

Il tourna les talons. Kratos se précipita et posa une main sur son épaule. Mais Lloyd se dégagea brutalement et le poussa en arrière, les joues inondées de larmes.

- La seule chose que je voulais c'était rester avec toi ! Cria-t-il de tristesse et de rage.

- Ecoute…

- Non ! Toi, tu écoutes ! Je me fous pas mal de ce que t'as fait ou de l'âge que tu as ! Tu comprends pas ce que je ressens ! T'es mon père, tu trouves ça anormal que je veuille être avec toi après avoir été séparés pendant plus de dix ans ?! T'as pas le droit de me refaire ça !

Le jeune garçon tomba à genoux, couvrant son visage de ses mains, agité de sanglots. Rapidement, Kratos vint à son côté et le prit contre lui, le serrant dans ses bras, le consolant, sans cesser de répéter : « Je suis désolé, Lloyd. Je suis désolé. »

- Arrête de pleurer, tout va bien, je reste avec toi.

Lentement, Lloyd se calma. Toujours dans les bras de son père, il leva ses yeux fatigués vers lui.

- Tu vas vraiment rester ?

- Oui, je te le promets.

Le jeune garçon se blottit un peu plus contre lui.

- Même si je n'ai pas de foyer pour toi…

- On n'a pas besoin de maison. On est ensemble, c'est ça notre chez nous.

Kratos lui releva la tête et lui montra un objet brillant dans sa paume. Un Cristal du Cruxis. Le regard de son père se fit plus peiné.

- Est-ce que tu veux vraiment vivre pour l'éternité, voir tous tes amis vieillir et mourir, endurer la jalousie de ceux qui te sont chers à cause de cela, regarder le monde et regretter les moments passés ?

Lloyd enfouit son visage dans le torse du mercenaire.

- Je me fous de vivre jusqu'à la fin des temps sur cette planète, Lloyd. Je resterai, si tu le veux encore, mais ne me demande pas de rester à tes côtés pour te regarder périr à petit feu.

Son fils se redressa et prit le cristal.

- Je n'ai pas peur, je suis avec toi.

Kratos déposa un baiser sur son front.

- Euh… dis, il y avait toute ta fortune dans le coffre dont tu m'as donné la clé ?

Son père lui lança un regard amusé.

- Non, seulement une petite partie. J'avais demandé à Yuan de quand même surveiller ce que tu allais en faire et de remplir le coffre en cas de besoin… Pourquoi ?

- Bah, euh, j'ai refilé la clé à une amie de Meltokio. Ca… ne pose pas de problème ?

Kratos lui ébouriffa gentiment les cheveux en se relevant.

- Ca posera problème si tu refuses de raccourcir ça. C'est quand même un peu long, tu ne trouves pas ?

Lloyd lui rendit un immense sourire.

* * *

**Bon, c'était assez gentil comme petite histoire ^^" L'esprit de Noël et tout le tralala... La prochaine fois, ce sera un peu plus recherché, je me décarcasserai, promis ! Sur ce, j'espère que vous avez aimé ! **


	4. Lettre de Kratos à Lloyd

**Je publie ici la lettre que j'avais écrite pour le chapitre 6 d'Angelus. J'ai énormément travaillé dessus et, puisque ça ne concerne que Lloyd et Kratos, j'ai décidé qu'elle devrait faire partie de "Liens de Sang" aussi. **

**Le nom du recueil de one-shots a changé, finalement, c'est plus simple comme ça, non ? ^^" **

**Lettre de Kratos à Lloyd**

Lloyd,

Tu dois sûrement te demander ce qu'un homme tel que moi à encore à te dire. Peut-être avais-je simplement besoin de clore, enfin, le dernier chapitre de ma trop longue vie. Même si les mots sont bien peu de choses pour combler tout ce qui nous sépare.

J'espère que tu es heureux et je te souhaite tout le bonheur qu'un père peut vouloir pour son enfant. Je sais, cela ne me ressemble pas, j'ai été trop lâche, je n'ai jamais su te dire à quel point je t'aimais, je t'aime, et je t'aimerai, jusqu'à la fin. Mais je sais qu'un jour, tu sauras ce que je ressens pour toi, que tu seras un bien meilleur père que moi.

Voilà que je verse une larme en nous imaginant, en imaginant Anna qui aurait été si heureuse de te voir grandir, devenir un homme, et tenir ses petits-enfants dans ses bras. J'aurais tant voulu qu'on puisse vivre ensemble, vieillir ensemble, et finalement mourir côte à côte. La vie aurait été tellement plus douce, tellement plus belle.

Penser que tout est de ma faute, que je suis responsable de sa mort et de ce que tant d'autres ont enduré, me renvoie à l'image de ce jeune homme un peu naïf et casse-cou qui, il y a quatre-mille ans, a décidé qu'il ne voulait plus de la guerre. Ce jeune homme, je ne sais pas ce qu'il est devenu, il est certainement mort en même temps que son message de paix.

Pourtant, je me plais à penser qu'à ton âge, je n'étais pas si différent de toi. Mais tu vois comme les choses peuvent changer. Le monde lui-même était devenu malsain et j'ai accepté et contribué aux horreurs engendrées par des rêves devenus fous. Oui, je suis fou de n'avoir rien fait, et sûrement encore plus fou d'avoir imaginé que j'avais encore droit au bonheur.

Anna était si belle et douce. Elle m'a accepté comme j'étais, même quand je lui ai avoué qui j'étais vraiment. J'aurais tant aimé que tu la connaisse. C'était une femme exceptionnelle, unique, ... Si je ne l'avais pas approchée, peut-être aurait-elle vécu de longues années à rendre sa famille heureuse, à rendre le monde un peu plus beau. J'ai été égoïste, je l'ai précipitée vers la mort. Je n'aurais pas dû, j'aurais dû savoir que je n'y avais pas droit, que je la ferais souffrir. Mais, à ses côtés, mon bonheur était complet, rien d'autre n'existait qu'elle et moi, et enfin toi, notre fils. A une époque, je rêvais encore qu'un jour on puisse vivre en paix et former une famille, sans peur, sans se demander sans cesse si nous serions toujours réunis le lendemain. Encore souvent, je me demande comment c'est arrivé, comment les choses ont si mal tourné.

Au moins, je sais que, toi, tu es en vie et heureux. S'il y avait un moyen, crois-moi, je donnerais tout pour rattraper toutes ces années perdues, tout ce temps à ressasser ce que je n'ai pu éviter. J'aurais tant voulu rester encore à tes côtés, te raconter les étoiles et te dire, chaque jour, à quel point tu comptes pour moi. Mais je n'en ai pas eu le courage. Son sang sur mes mains et le souvenir de cette nuit-là me ronge un peu plus chaque seconde. Toutes ces années m'ont rendu lâche, m'ont laissé sans force, mais ce sera bientôt fini.

Lloyd, je vais mourir sur cette planète, et je ne veux pas que tu sois triste pour moi. Peut-être as-tu brûlé cette lettre avant même de la lire, et c'est ce qui serait le mieux pour toi, oublier jusqu'à mon existence. Même si je ne peux cacher qu'au fond de moi, j'ai cet espoir un peu fou que tu te souvienne de moi, que je t'aime, à chaque fois que tu regardes les étoiles, car je serai toujours là, même après la mort, parmi elles.

Je t'aime, mon fils,

Sois heureux pour moi.

Kratos

--

**J'espère que vous avez aimé, même si c'était certainement un peu trop court.**

**A la prochaine !**


End file.
